


Coffee and Curioity

by queenpince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpince/pseuds/queenpince
Summary: Lance is a flirtatious college student trying to make ends meet when a certain customer seems to catch his eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, the title is horrible I know. Secondly this is my first published fic so bare that in mind and thirdly I'm insanely bad at dialogue and grammar in general so sorry. Anyways here's my little klance drabble so I hope you enjoy.

This guy keeps popping up around the place, not in the creepy I'm standing outside your window way but we seem to frequent the same places. We go to the same gym, I assume we live in the same complex since I'd see him there a few times a week. I'd see him around campus too but no big deal you'd see a lot of people in college even if you've never spoken to them. With him though it was a little different, I found myself almost looking for him. I don't want to think much into it but I find myself a little disappointed when I haven't seen him for a few days, even worried if his periods of absence lasted too long. He'd always reappear though somewhere be it at a bar or the back section of some shop no one even thinks of entering but me.

I came to know this handsome stranger not in words but in how he held himself. He walked quickly, confidently as he had to fight for where to put his feet. He fidgets if he has to stand still for too long and judging by how often I find him at the gym he's pretty active. It seems a little weird to know so much about a stranger but there's something about this strange, mulleted, red clad student that intrigues me to the point where I'm not even sure myself why I'm so drawn to him. 

Things were getting busy for me, I still had classes but had recently gotten a job at a local coffee shop. My days were filled with eccentric moustached lecturers and cute coffee addicted girls. The later had many perks. Coffee art and doodling on cups became my speciality with the occasional bad pick up line that always earned tips. It was a little after New Years when I was stacking cups that my mysterious stranger decided to make an appearance. My friend Hunk served him but I caught the name. 'Keith', seemed like fitting name, short and sweet much like himself. From that day it was almost like clockwork, nearly every evening Monday to Wednesday he strode in about half an hour from closing to order a coffee. He'd down the boiling liquid in seconds but linger at one of the tables in the corner till we closed. 

Despite my interest in him I avoided him like the plague at work, always busying myself with some useless task or the other. I don't know why exactly maybe it was because I was too nervous to talk to him or too worried he'd turn out to be the opposite of what I thought him to be. Either way I had successfully avoided him for about a month before Hunk decided to get sick and I was left alone. Pidge had mysteriously left too some family emergency I didn't want to pry into. Allura, my manager, was adamant that I could keep the shop open alone or at least for my shift. I couldn't exactly refuse her what was I supposed to do? I needed the money, so I kept my head down and agreed. It was a lot of fun if I'm honest to fun the shop alone. I felt in control, my usual attempts at flirting with absolutely every customer without exception made for some pretty interesting conversations and a lot of laughter mainly at my expense. I was busy at the machine with a customers order, an old lady who had become a regular as a result of my charisma when I heard the little bell at the counter ring. "Hold on hot stuff I'll be right there!" I called one of my usual greetings as I finished up the order. For a little extra I swung my hips which earned me a little laughter. At least whoever the guy was he had a sense of humour. I turned to face the counter, drink in hand, winking dramatically at whoever was at the front of the line before realising who it was. 

Mullet boy stood leaning against the counter, a poorly hidden smile on his face as he was fighting back laughter. I turned away mortified making my way over to the lady who's drink I had been making. "Keep it classy Mrs M." Hand on hip with the other as a finger gun had become my signature greeting for this sweet little lady who tells me I remind her of her grandson. "As always Lance." She laughed mimicking my pose back at me. I walked back to the counter laughing before being greeted by a new problem entirely. I had two choices, be Lance or an awkward asshole. Honestly there's not that much of a difference, so I put on my signature smirk and greeted him. 

"So Handsome what can I get you?"  
He laughed a little which caught me of guard, though I was expecting it. His laugh is a lot deeper than I thought it would be but not in a way I resent, it fits him more.  
"Just a coffee thanks."  
His voice sounds different now that it's directed at me, it took a few minutes for the words to process.  
"Small, medium or large?"  
Our conversation fell into the regular routine of a customer.  
"Large."  
He leaned heavily into his hand, elbow propped on the counter.  
"Large it is." I winked again. "Any thing else?" I turned punching the order into the register.  
"No that's it."  
The machine rang which startled him, he seemed a little on edge. I couldn't help myself for thinking of a cat.  
"Calm down honey, that'll be $2.50."  
He didn't say anything as I handed over his change and receipt but seemed to linger over putting away his wallet as if debating to say something. He obviously decided against it and took his usual seat in the corner. I took my time knowing there'd be no other customers. As soon as I had the drink brewed I realised I never asked him if he wanted cream or anything and if I'm honest I was eager to impress with my coffee skills. 

"Hey short stuff!" I called from behind the counter but he didn't hear me. "Handsome in the corner?" Still nothing. "Keith!" At his name he responded, jumping almost out of his seat which in turn caused me to die from embarrassment. He turned to face me rearranging himself at the table. "How do you take it?" I gestured to the machine as a whole, trying to fan away the red from my cheeks. He cocked his head a little confused, but not at my question. "Black is fine." His tone was matter of factly before he reinserted his headphones, so that's why he didn't hear me. "No sugar for my sugar." 

From a table away I heard Mrs M chuckle at my antics, smiling to her I finished up before, as confidently as I could while holding a boiling hot beverage, made my way over to him. I placed the cup down in front of him, snapping him out of whatever train of thought he was trapped in. He smiled a little at me, which I returned as his bizarre choice of hair fell over his eyes. "Call me if you need anything." I winked again mentally cursing myself for how many times is winked that day, before speed walking away. I cleaned up around the back and for Mrs M as she left, of course helping her with her bag till she reached the door. "I'll give you some alone time then." She elbowed me in the ribs playfully and is gone before I could object. For someone of her age she sure does move fast. 

With about 15 minutes to kill I stacked chairs and swept the floor before making myself a drink. I sat on the counter not wanting to have to pull up any chairs and try to wait out the last few minutes but I have never been one to sit still. Fidgeting incessantly I looked around the room that is no doubt etched into my mind for eternity, my eyes of course landed on the stranger, who I guess isn't as much of a stranger anymore. He looked up catching me staring, immediately my mind went blank but my cocky side kicked in, I smirked raising my half full glass in his direction. "Like what you see?" In response he spluttered into the drink coming up in a fit of laughter which of course I joined because his is the type of laughter you just join into. 

I finished my drink cleaning up after myself but for once he lingered over his, not finishing it as he usually does, maybe it's just wasn't good? I started to rethink how I made it maybe I did something wrong hell I could've given him the wrong drink entirely. It's a little after closing but I gave him five minutes, then ten and finally fifteen before I really needed to lock up if I had any chance of getting to the library. "Sorry hot stuff we're closing." He nodded before knocking back the dregs. I wiped his table as he stood flipping his chair. He seemed to linger a little which at any other time would have been perfect but I was in a hurry. "Can I help you with anything?" I caught him off guard again, he just shrugged hands delving into pockets. "I'm just a little confused how you know my name." Mentally cursing myself I tried to play it cool. "You're one of our regulars and it's hard to forget a pretty face." He laughed at my remark. "That doesn't seem entirely fair, you know my name yet I don't know yours." His voice had a toying quality to it that I could listen to all day. "The name's Lance." He nodded before repeating it. "I'd love to stay and chat but..." I tapped my watch, he made a gesture with his head like he understood before making his way to the door. "See you Lance." The annoying bell at the door jingled with his words reminding me almost of Christmas as I spotted his red jacket through the window. 

Safe to say I did not get much study done at the library

**Author's Note:**

> **Jazz hands**


End file.
